This Isn't Going to Work!
by celrock
Summary: When all of the 90's Nicktoons characters are summoned together at Nickelodeon Studios to do a crossover movie together, Arnold discovers that this isn't going to work, and tries to convince Rustle Hicks to have them do separate movies.


Author's Note: I apologize for getting any characters out of character, as several of these Nicktoons, I don't watch myself, but after reading something just now that has left me pretty angry, I had to do a story with the characters reactions to this news. Hope you enjoy!

This isn't Going to Work!

Summary: When all of the 90's Nicktoons characters are summoned together at Nickelodeon Studios to do a crossover movie together, Arnold discovers that this isn't going to work, and tries to convince Rustle Hicks to have them do separate movies.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nicktoon characters, they belong to Nickelodeon and their respective producers like Klasky Csupo, Jumbo Pictures, Creg Bartlet, etc.

Start of Story

Doug POV

Dear Journal,

I just witnessed the most strange sight in my entire life! It all started yesterday, when I was at the Honker Burger, about to do my shift as Hamburger Boy, when I was stopped by a man I didn't recognize.

End of Doug POV

"Are you Doug Funnie?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Doug replied.

"Listen, I'm from Nickelodeon, and Rustle Hicks just notified me about the fact that they wanna make a crossover movie to feature all of the Nicktoons together. I understand you must work here, but can you take the day off and come to this very important meeting?" The man asked.

Doug went to the back to notify his boss, who was displeased that he had to take the day off, especially with it being Labor Day weekend, and the end of the summer picnic, which they were counting on Hamburger Boy to hand out ribbons at the games, but when he heard of this huge opportunity, he let Doug have the day off, so he rushed back out to meet with the Nickelodeon executive, and they left for Nickelodeon Studios.

Location: Nickelodeon Studios, Olando, Florida, September 5, 2015

Doug POV

When we arrived at the studio, I was met by some pretty strange creatures. There was a trio of monsters, an animal that looked like a cat and a dog in one, a girl with red hair and braces with her pet chimpanzee, along with her father, two beavers, a wallaby, a group of toddlers, and no sooner had I entered the studio, when I nearly got run over by a kid on a skateboard.

End of Doug POV

Doug turned around to see Otto before him.

"Oh, I am so very sorry. Please, forgive me." Said Otto.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry." Said Doug.

"What's your name? I'm Otto, world's famous skateboarder." Said Otto, with his hand out to shake it.

"I'm Doug, Doug Funnie. Are you here about this Nicktoons crossover movie thing?" Doug asked, shaking Otto's hand.

"Yes." Otto replied.

Doug and Otto went and found two vacated seats in the third row, and before they knew it, all of the Nicktoon characters quieted down, as soon as Russel Hicks came on the stage.

"Hmmm, he looks good enough to eat!" Crumm said to himself, licking his lips.

"You can't eat him, he's our boss." Hissed Oblina in Crumm's ear.

Crumm gave Oblina a dirty look, before returning his attention to Russle Hicks.

"Good afternoon Nicktoon characters. I've called you all here this afternoon, to make a very important announcement. As many of you may be aware, we here at Nickelodeon Studios, are suffering from a downfall, that could potentially get us shut down. Because we were so popular back in the 90's, when all of you were popular, I've called you all in, to make a crossover movie, that will hopefully, get us back on the map." Explained Russel Hicks, before a Nicktoon character spoke up.

"I don't know about this." Chuckie said nervously from the end of the first row.

"Awe come on Chuckie, it will be fun! And member who we ran into when we came in here with Taffy? Nigel Strawberry is here." Said Tommy excitedly.

"Yeah well, that's nice and all, but, the lastest time we sawed him, I gotted all nakie." Said Chuckie.

"And I had to quit eating bugs." Snapped Phil, who rolled his eyes at Tommy and Chuckie.

"Yeah, and uh, I'm not going to babysit the blond brat again." Said Debbie Thornberry from a few rows back.

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat?" Snapped Angelica from a couple of rows ahead of her, as the four-year-old blond turned around in her seat, and stuck her tongue out at Debbie.

"Yeah, and I feel very uncomfortable around here, and had to take the day off from my comic book store to attend this meeting." Said Rocko.

"Now come on guys, it's gonna be fun! And Henry and I will be directing the film!" Said June, as she and Henry came up on stage next to Russel Hicks.

"Yeah! Remember when we hosted Nicktoon Summer Jam?" Henry asked the audience.

"Yeah, but back then, we each had our own day to have our show air on. It looks like they want us to all star in a movie together, and based on what I heard from the toddlers and that teen with the blond hair, which if I recall, they both got stranded on an island together, I don't think they liked it very much. And I'm suppose to be heading to San Larenzo to search for my parents. And I'd love to take all of you guys with me, but I'm afraid there won't be enough room on the plane to include all of you, and my PS 118 class." Explained Arnold.

"The jungle? Do they have litter boxes there?" Stimpy asked.

"It's the jungle stupid, if you wanna play in a litter box so bad, why don't you just stay home." Said Dagett.

"Oh why don't you just shut up." Snapped Norbert, as he poked his brother in the ribs.

"Dog, why are we here? Shouldn't we be in our own movie?" Catdog asked.

"Yeah and, everyone's afraid of me." Said Iccis.

"They're suppose to be afraid of us, we're monsters!" Oblina screamed.

"Well we could just, eat everybody in this room." Said Crumm.

This caused Russel Hicks to run from the room, and several characters to scream, and run to corners of the room for cover.

Rocko found himself in front of Nigel Thornberry, who was looking for an exit.

"Why, hello there good Wallably." Said Nigel with a smile.

"Hello sir." Said Rocko, shaking Nigel's hand.

"Wow, down in Austrailia, you creatures aren't all that friendly." Said Nigel.

Rocko just smiled, when he felt a hand on his back. He turned around to find Stimpy.

"Hey! Get off me!" Rocko snapped.

"No, you get off of me!" Stimpy snapped.

At this point, everybody was running through the auditorium, screaming, trying to avoid one another, because they felt tortured, and the bulk of the characters felt threatened by Iccis, Crumm, and Oblina, who had intensions of making them dinner. Arnold, who had found a corner, was watching all of the action of charis flying, characters yelling, and poor Chuckie was clinging to Kimi nearby, crying into her dress, when Arnold couldn't take it anymore, so decided to speak up.

"Don't you get it guys? We're all Nicktoon characters, but there's something not right here. I understand they want to bring us all back together for a movie, but we're entirely too different from one another, and this movie, isn't going to work." Said Arnold.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Norbert asked.

"I know, let's sing the Happy Happy Joy Joy song, that will cheer everybody up." Said Ren.

"No! Guys, we need to convince mister Hicks that we each need our own movie, not one movie to feature all of us." Said Arnold.

All of the characters just stood and stared at Arnold, realizing what he had just said.

"You know what? You're right. I mean, meeting Nigel Strawberry was nice and all, but I really wanna go see the Reptar musical in that city that never sleeps, with the really tall buildings." Said Tommy.

"And I wanna star in a skateboarding film." Said Otto.

"And I feel a bit weird with nature documentorist, staring down at me, like I'm some weird spesserman." Said Rocko.

"And you're all very nice, but I've had my first movie, and we can't exactly call it, Doug's Second Movie, if I have to cross over with the rest of you guys. Besides, some of you might scare the love of my life, Patty Mayonaise away." Said Doug.

"And I need to find my parents, and it's only going to be proven difficult, as some of you, I'm sorry, but some of you seriously need to work on your manners." Said Arnold.

Just then, Dil threw a rattle at Iccis' head.

"Ow! Where did this come from?" Iccis asked.

"Hmmm, don't know, but it will do while we wait for a break to go find us something better to eat." Said Crumm, as he took Dil's raddle, and put it in his mouth, chewing it up and swallowing it.

Dil started to cry. Upset by this, Tommy ran up to Crumm.

"Hey! You give Dil's raddle back." Tommy demanded.

"Sorry, ate it." Said Crumm, as he let out a huge belch.

The screaming and fighting from all of the characters started up again, as Otto looked for a way to leave the auditorium, when Donnie threw a chair at his head, causing him to fall on top of Catdog, who went flying into a table of refreshments, sending a bowl of punch flying across the room, landing on top of Russel Hicks, as he came back into the room, to find it a complete mess, his clothes covered in punch.

"What is the meaning of this?" Russel shouted.

Arnold turned towards Mister Hicks, as all of the characters froze in silence.

"Look Mister Hicks, as you can see, war broke out in this room, while you left. I seriously think you need to reconsider this crossover movie idea, and let each of us star in our own movies. You saw how Rugrats go Wild went down, it was a huge flop, and you're only setting yourself up for repeating the same mistake again. You're also appearing to all of the kids as being lazy. And, don't we wanna teach the kids who watch our shows the importance of a good day's work, and good moral lessons? With what I saw go down in here today, they're going to learn nothing if you make us all do this crossover movie together. They're only going to be terrified, not to mention, disturbed by some of our behavior. So please, I know it may take a lot of work and effort, but please, for the good of our shows, and the audience of old and new fans, please, give us each, our own separate movies. It is only right." Explained Arnold.

Russel Hicks stood there, as he scratched his head, thinking about what Arnold said.

"Well?" Arnold asked, after Mister Hicks thought about it for a few minutes.

"Arnold, you make a valid point, not to mention, whoever threw punch on me, I don't appreciate having my clothes covered in such rubbish. I'll think about it, and get back to all of you at a later time with a final decision." Said Russel Hicks, as all of the Nicktoon characters, clapped and cheered.

"So when will we find out?" Henry asked.

"When I've made a decision. For now, all of you, head on home, and Nickelodeon executives will be in touch." Said Russel Hicks, as all of the Nicktoon characters filed out of the room, the babies running over to Taffy, relieved to finally be leaving, Chuckie was especially relieved, as a lot of those characters frightened him, as everybody left Nickelodeon Studioes for home.

Doug POV

And that was my strange day. Will Doug's Second Movie be seeing a big screen anytime soon? I don't know, but journal, as soon as I know something, I'll be sure to tell you.

End of Doug POV

Doug closed his journal at his desk, and was about to head out of his room, when he found Porkchop in the hall, dancing the flamingo and wearing sunglasses.

"Porkchop, what are you doing?" Doug asked.

Porkchop barked, as he continued to dance down the hall, with Doug following him. All of the sudden, he heard a loud crash from outside. He turned to look out a window at the end of the hall, to see Otto in his front yard, who had once again, snuck up on Doug on his skateboard.

" _Second time today. How does that kid do it? Is he spying on me or something?_ " Doug thought to himself, as he went downstairs to see what Otto wanted.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry if I had Nicktoon characters, who are usually good characters, fighting with one another, but I wanted to make a point, which is, this movie crossover is only going to be a flop, and I only hope somebody at Nickelodeon, gets the hint, before they make the same mistake twice. For now, this is a one-shot, but if you'd like for me to make this into a multi chapter story at some point, as more information becomes available, and or, do future stories, which, if they do decide to do separate movies and take Arnold's suggestion seriously, I'll focus on the Nicktoons I personally loved that are being slated for movies or specials, because I'll admit, my story here was pathetic, and I won't bore you guys to tears with having to see me continue to derail characters I don't know all that well. For now, this is all I've got, and if you made it this far, I thank you for reading. I promise, I'll hopefully, have a better story with my usual Rugrat attire, out sometime soon. I just, read about this idea on VH1's website, after hearing about it from LilNate03, and had to vent out my anger over this somehow, so yeah, that's how this came to be.


End file.
